<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beatific Sound by antanddec_fanforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337508">Beatific Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever'>antanddec_fanforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Sprints [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Laughter, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Sprint about the Beatific sound Robert makes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Sprints [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beatific Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert's laughter bursted into the room, the beatific sound echoing off the walls as he was tickled relentlessly. He begged for mercy, but I didn't give in. </p><p> </p><p>Only when tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was taken in short, rough gasps did I let up. I fell beside him, my own laughter coming in short bursts.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter was a rarity with Robert. But I enjoyed the sound. I always ended up laughing along with him. He very rarely let people see it and the fact that I could get him to laugh, was nothing short of amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based Off the Self Prompt "Laughter"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>